The Survivors
by Blackwolf501
Summary: "The Heavens shall split with the sound of my name, unleashing distant thunder promising a storm of blood. Because I am Naruto Uzumaki-A Survivor". Manipulative/Strong Naruto. Strictly NarutoXAnko.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**My own Path**

* * *

Konoha (The Village Hidden in the Leaves) was one of the five great ninja villages in a world ruled by shinobi (ninja). After countless wars among various ninja clans, a man named Hashirama Senju founded this village with the help of his friend Madara Uchiha.

Both of these warriors were considered to be legends till this day, they both shared the vision of bringing an era of peace and prosperity. A world without war, a world where people could understand each other.

A noble dream, one which was worthy to fight and die for.

However that was it, a _dream_.

In their quest for peace both these warriors forged their own paths, while one lived in the light and attained fame, the other stayed in the shadows and endured misery. But it was all worth it for that dream.

Although their dreams were noble the paths they undertook and their actions developed a world of hatred, and the very thing which they wanted to prevent repeated itself over and over.

While Madara tried to obtain his peace with power, Hashirama stood against his friend. The two friends who once believed in each other, fought to the bitter end...just for that one wishful dream.

As Madara faded in a final fight with his best friend, his dream for a peaceful world vanished with him. But the curse of killing a friend fell upon Hashirama, the man who wanted to protect his friends and create peace became the very being he hated.

He became a _true_ shinobi.

And as a true shinobi of his village, he died in the First Great Ninja War. His dreams and hopes vanished with the sands of time.

Time passed and wars continued to ruin the shinobi world, as Tobirama Senju stepped up to the title of Hokage (Leader of Konoha). As Hashirama's brother he was expected to continue his legacy, but the man had seen the reality of the world with his own eyes.

He reformed every foolish thing created by his brother, he created Anbu- a force who protected from the shadows. He created many forbidden ninjutsu and emphasized the power of discipline and rules among his people.

Tobirama believed every person had a right to forge their own paths, however the path should be of justice. No matter how much blood shed, no matter how much pain one had to endure, a ninja always kept on fighting.

_"Don't try to change the world, become stronger and gain power to change yourself"_

A man of wisdom and foresight, he built the village whose foundation were laid by Hashirama. In the end, he too died following his beliefs and passing his will to the next generation showing them the way to forge their own paths.

A lone man could be seen sitting in his chair peacefully, there was an eery silence in the room which was only interrupted by the small sound produced by the puff that was released repeatedly from the small pipe in the man's mouth.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was the Third Hokage of Konoha, a student of the great Tobirama Senju and the inheritor of his will. He had ruled this village for decades after the title was assigned to him by his late mentor. He had seen a lot in his long life, his wrinkled eyes had witnessed Three great ninja wars and Konoha's victory in every one of them...but at the cost of countless brave shinobi, including the Shodai (First) and Nidaime (Second) Hokage.

His eyes shifted to another portrait besides the Shodai (First) and Nidaime (Second), there was a picture of a handsome blonde man. He was 6 feet tall with unruly blonde hair falling over his chiseled face, his vibrant smile could win over the hearts of many females and his cereluen blue eyes could invoke fear in his enemies.

It was hard to believe that such a young man had been the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage of Konoha.

Minato Namikaze was a man of honor, he was an exceptional shinobi who led Konoha to victory during the Third Great Ninja War. He fought for his countrymen with courage and honor which ultimately made him a hero of the village.

He was not just famous among his village, even his enemies respected his skills and feared his power. For he was known to be _"The Fastest Ninja of their World"._

Minato became the Fourth Hokage and inherited a massive title of responsibility and sacrifice. But as every Hokage who came before him, he was not an exception either. He became the _"Greatest Hero"_ of Konoha when he protected the village against the Kyuubi's (Nine Tailed Fox) attack 13 years ago.

He sacrificed his own life to save Konoha, but he was not alone in this act. His wife Kushina too gave her life for Konoha as they sealed the rampant Biju (Tailed Beast) in their newborn son.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Hiruzen couldn't help himself as he chuckled loudly, that boy was surely Kushina's son. His father was famous as the _"Yellow Flash"_, and Naruto had already surpassed his father in that aspect.

_"The Biggest Prankster of Konoha"_

"A fitting name for someone like him. Kushina, if you had been alive today...you would have been proud of your boy" said Hiruzen sadly, as he took out a small crystal ball from his drawer.

The pure white color of the crystal reminded him of Naruto, the boy's heart was as pure as ice. And his desire to improve himself was really an inspiration, even for Hiruzen.

Hiruzen had committed many mistakes in his life, one such mistake was revealing Naruto's existence as a Jinchuuriki to the people of Konoha. No matter what he truly felt, he couldn't ignore Minato's last wish- that his son be hailed as a hero for keeping the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

A disastrous mistake.

"It seems every Hokage did make foolish mistakes, Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sensei, me and even you Minato. We all did screw up a lot of things..."

A mistake that would change the future forever, starting from today.

* * *

(Konoha Academy)

A lot of commotion could be seen around the open ground of the academy. It was the best school in the entire Fire country where talented children from Bloodline clans as well as civilian children (who had promise) were trained in the various ninja arts.

It had produced great ninja like the Legendary Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, and many more.

Today was a very special event of the academy which happened only twice a year. It was _'graduation day'_.

This was the moment when young students who passed their tests finally became a shinobi. A proud day for the students as well as their families.

The sounds of laughter could be heard in the entire area, parents were congratulating their children, mothers were hugging their sons with tears of joys in their eyes. Fathers were offering surprise gifts to their daughters.

And the children were basking in the happiness and warmth that was being showered upon them. This was probably the best day of their life, the day where the began their journey to became a true shinobi and become great legends.

Between the entire cheerful atmosphere, a pair of cereluen blue eyes watched the scene with great sadness in their hearts. Seeing those smiles made him tighten his hand on the firm surface of the wooden tree.

A bittersweet smile was etched upon his angular young face, as his lips struggled to control the small sob that threatened to escape from his mouth.

His spiky blonde hair were shining brightly in the little rays of the sunlight that fell upon him as he stood alone in the shade of a tree, with his two small bangs of blonde locks doing a perfect job of hiding his emotional eyes.

He noticed some of the hateful looks that the people casted on him, a look of utter disgust and hatred. Like his very existence was a bane of their life, wishing he would vanish away from their mind as nothing more than a bad dream.

But Naruto Uzumaki was not going to give up, yes he had failed the graduation exam again...but this was not the end of journey.

It could not be.

He would show these people who he really was, and one day they would see the error of their ways and realize their mistake. That day he would be finally acknowledged, and the happiness he would feel in that moment would be far greater than the one his _'ex-classmates'_ were feeling right now.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a firm hand being placed on his shoulders, his dark blue eyes moved towards his right to see the face of Mizuki, who happened to be one of his teachers at the academy.

Mizuki was a tall man with silky white colored hair and an oval face, he was a Chunin level shinobi of the village.

Naruto gave Mizuki a small smile, but one look in the boy's eyes was enough to show the real feelings of his heart.

"Iruka, did what he thought was right. But you did try your best, and you know he was really tempted to pass you this time," said Mizuki soothingly, as the boy just shook his head in disapproval as his eyes reverted back to their previous position of staring at the ground.

"Don't try to lie, Mizuki-sensei. I was there, and I saw what happened. I failed the test again" said Naruto harshly, as his tongue muttered the last word with the utmost disappointment in it.

A small invisible smile came on Mizuki's lips on hearing that, the boy was already in his grasp. He just had to play his card right for a few more moments, and then everything would be his.

He kneeled in front of Naruto and gave him the most encouraging look he could muster.

"Maybe there is another way for you to become a genin..."

Those words struck a chord in the boy's heart, as the once dead eyes came back to life again and a large hopeful smile came on his face.

"Really?" asked Naruto excitedly, every cell in his body was jumping on joy as the possibility of achieving his dream was revived again.

_"Kids are so easy to fool. And this one here is the biggest fool I have ever seen..."_ thought Mizuki darkly, as his devious mind formed a plan to get rid of the boy.

He edged closer and whispered his plan in the boy's ears as a bright innocent smile came on his face, Naruto was so happy that he jumped in joy and hugged Mizuki tightly as the man struggled with himself just not to finish the boy right there.

With great difficulty he returned the hug and gently gave him a small pat on his back.

"Thank you, Mizuki-sensei. You are the best, dattebayo!" said Naruto happily, he was currently on cloud nine for being provided another opportunity to pass the exams.

"It is no big deal, Naruto-kun. You are a very hard working and talented student and it would be a shame if I let such a brilliant boy like you to stay in the academy due to some stupid test" said Mizuki slyly, as the boy gave him the most genuine smile Mizuki had ever seen.

For a moment there, Mizuki felt ashamed for doing this but deep inside his mind a voice told him that this was not a boy, but a demon. He hosted that thing, that monster that killed so many of his family and friends.

And tonight he would have his revenge against everyone.

"Yosh (Alright), I'll get it done in no time!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs, as Mizuki quickly put a hand on his loud mouth as a few people gave them hateful glares.

Mizuki controlled his urge to slit the boy's tongue for being so stupid, but it was not time yet.

"Naruto-kun, remember this a top secret between us only. Meet me in the forest at night, we'll surprise everyone with your success" said Mizuki seriously, and said every word with such conviction that even the Hokage would doubt any treachery behind them.

The boy gave him a thumbs up and without a word ran off towards his home, to prepare for his first and final mission.

"Fool" said Mizuki in disgust, his mere presence angered him to no end and on top of that he had to bear with the boy's childish behavior.

"Mizuki"

He freezed when he heard that voice calling his name, did he overhear his plan? This was bad, really bad...

The nervous chunin slowly turned around and saw his best friend and comrade Iruka standing behind him, and the look on his face was certainly not welcoming.

**"We need to talk"**

* * *

(With Naruto)

He happily ran through the streets of Konoha, blissfully ignoring the hateful glares being sent towards him. He didn't give a damn about their glares right now, because once he made genin they would start respecting him.

A light blush came on Naruto's face as his thoughts shifted towards his childhood crush, Sakura Haruno.

"She'll be impressed by my success. And when I get on her team, I'll ask her on a date...and...and..." said Naruto happily, the innocent boy had already started making plans of events he wanted to perform in the future.

He would surely give his beloved Mizuki-sensei a Ramen party, as that man was the only person who gave him another chance to prove himself.

Naruto hopped towards one of the rooftops as he entered the _"Red Light"_ district of Konoha. His apartment while far from comfortable was still his home, and despite his area being famous for prostitutes and gamblers...he liked living here.

People would call him mad, but he had a reason for staying here all these years. The Hokage had once offered him another apartment in a more decent area...but let's just say the people there were not too welcoming.

The people of "Red Light" district were not great, but at least they didn't give him those fearful and hateful glares and most of all they didn't whisper behind his back.

And if he was lucky, one or two of those women would give him a small smile which would make his day.

Besides the Hokage, he had never met any person who was friendly to him. All the kids at the academy stayed away from him due to their parents, and with time he had got used to that treatment.

"But not anymore, today Naruto Uzumaki will WIN!" said Naruto loudly and punched his fist high in the air.

He was interrupted from his small victory session when he heard a few of those women giggling slightly. One of them even gave him a gentle smile which warmed his heart.

Although it didn't help in hiding the blush on his face, as he tried to rub his forehead in frustration. But he was surprised when he didn't find his goggles there.

"Where are they? I need them before I gain my Hitae-ate (Headband)..." said Naruto frustratedly, his goggles were very important to him.

They were his way of visualizing his dream of gaining the leaf headband with Konoha's symbol engraved in its center. All these years he had kept on wearing his goggles in order to keep his dream alive and push himself forward to work harder.

He tried to remember the last place where he could have forgotten them...and suddenly a realization dawned on him.

_"That's right, I never picked them up from the desk of the classroom. I must have left the classroom in a hurry after the results were announced..."_ thought Naruto carefully, he really wanted to be on time to meet Mizuki-sensei in order to pass his test.

But at the same time he also wanted to wear his goggles one last time before he marched towards his dream.

With renewed determination and energy he quickly turned around and rushed back towards the academy.

However the boy didn't know that this decision would **change** his entire life...

* * *

(Konoha Academy)

Iruka Umino was generally a very calm and gentle person, he had a flat face with brown colored hair that were tied up in a tight ponytail. There was a long scar on his nose, from an injury he had sustained a few years ago.

He was also a chunin of Konoha, and was one of the main instructors at the academy along with his friend Mizuki.

The said man was currently standing in front of him as Iruka gave him the most intimidating gaze he could muster.

"Mizuki, what is the meaning of this?" asked Iruka angrily, as his friend gave him an innocent look.

"Iruka, what are you talking about? I was just trying to motivate Naruto as he failed the graduation test today..." said Mizuki cunningly, but Iruka didn't buy it.

"Yeah, right...by suggesting him to steal the Forbidden Scroll? You do know, that this is a crime punishable by death?" asked Iruka furiously,

Mizuki tried to give another excuse, but one look in Iruka's eyes made him realize that his friend had overheard his plans and now there was no point in lying, as Iruka wouldn't believe him.

"And what of it?" asked Mizuki flatly, his void now being devoid of any type of remorse or any emotion.

Iruka was stunned by hearing this, he knew Mizuki didn't like Naruto much...but he never tried to harm him. But now something had changed in his friend, he could clearly see it in the man's eyes.

"Mizuki, you are my friend...I will not report this to the Hokage, if you forget this mad scheme of yours. It is insane, the Hokage will have your head for this.." warned Iruka sternly, as Mizuki narrowed his eyes at him.

"So you do hate the boy, after all. Don't you, Iruka?" asked Mizuki smartly, and when his friend's eyes shifted to the ground Mizuki just got a wonderful idea.

"I...can't forgive it...for killing my parents" said Iruka remorsefully, as his fists clenched tightly.

"Come on, Iruka the boy only contains the Nine Tailed Fox: He is just a vessel...isn't that what the Hokage said? And isn't that what you used to tell me?" asked Mizuki with a small smirk on his face, as a furious look appeared on his friend's face.

"Don't utter that demon's name, my entire life was ruined due to it. His very presence reminds me of the pain the beast made me go through..." said Iruka furiously,

"Then let me help you as your best friend..." said Mizuki cunningly, as a curious look appeared in his friend's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I want the same thing as you, I want the demon boy to suffer for all he has done to us. The Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage should have killed the beast along with the boy, but now we have to suffer for his mistakes. I hate the boy too, let us work together to remove this pain from our lives..." said Mizuki comfortingly,

"Even if I want him to die, I can't lay a finger on him...Hiruzen-sama protects him like his own grandson!" said Iruka frustratedly,

"While that may be true, if Naruto steals the Forbidden Scroll and attacks us...then we will be within our rights to defend ourselves. Even if we kill the boy...it will be considered as an accident, and even if the Hokage decides to take action against us- our comrades and people of Konoha would oppose his decision. Nobody likes the boy, and we will be considered as heroes for killing the 'demon brat' and saving the Forbidden Scroll from falling into enemy hands" explained Mizuki briefly,

Iruka was shocked beyond words by such a magnificent plan, his friend was a true genius. There would be no evidence against them and they could easily get their revenge.

Mizuki noticed the look in his friend's eyes, and decided to hit the nail as he offered his hand to Iruka.

"Join me, brother and we shall rid this village from the 'demon' that has plagued it for the last 13 years?" asked Mizuki proudly,

Iruka hesitated for a few moments, he would be taking a boy's life but he also remembered the faces of his parents who were brutally killed during the Kyuubi (Nine Tailed Fox) attack and his life as an orphan full of hardships and trouble.

Both the friends shared a firm handshake solidifying their sinister goals.

Tonight Konoha's soil would be drenched in **blood** and it will be the start of a new era.

* * *

(A Few Minutes Earlier)

Naruto quickly rushed towards his classroom, he had arrived back at the academy in order to recollect his precious goggles. Most of the students had left the academy in order to celebrate their success with their families.

A thing he would too enjoy with Teuchi and Ayame along with Mizuki-sensei very soon.

He saw his classroom approaching, however his sharp ears picked up the sound of some people, and from the looks of it they were having a heated argument.

He knew it was past school hours, so he was not allowed back in school. And since his reputation was so 'high', he wouldn't be surprised if they charged him with trespassing and even stealing until the Hokage would come to his rescue.

_"What should I do?"_ thought Naruto carefully, his eyes wandered around the corridor until he spotted a small vent nearby.

A small mischievous smile came on his face as he stealthily went inside the vent, even if he sucked in making clones...there was no denying it that nobody in his entire class was as skilled as him in stealth and placing traps.

It was his special weapon which he had used many times in the past in order to escape from the Anbu squads, who were sent to stop him from pulling off pranks like painting the Hokage monuments.

It was so thrilling, and leading the Anbu all around Konoha was a fun activity for him.

He slowly crawled through the vent and neared towards his own class, but he had to quickly hide as he spotted Iruka and Mizuki in it. Mizuki had told him not to interact with anyone until he completed his mission, and he didn't want to disappoint the only person who had believed in him.

"Iruka, what are you talking about? I was just trying to motivate Naruto as he failed the graduation test today..." said Mizuki cunningly, but Iruka didn't buy it.

"Yeah, right...by suggesting him to steal the Forbidden Scroll? You do know, that this is a crime punishable by death?" asked Iruka furiously,

Naruto cursed his luck, Kami had to fuck him again. Why did Iruka have to find out their plans?

_"It was supposed to be secret, damn it! Now what will we do?"_ thought Naruto curiously,

He noticed Iruka giving Mizuki a stern gaze, and he was surprised when the usually kind and gentle Mizuki got a sinister smile on his face, Naruto didn't know why but it unsettled him a little.

"And what of it?" asked Mizuki flatly, his void now being devoid of any type of remorse or any emotion.

Iruka was stunned by hearing this, he knew Mizuki didn't like Naruto much...but he never tried to harm him. But now something had changed in his friend, he could clearly see it in the man's eyes.

"Mizuki, you are my friend...I will not report this to the Hokage, if you forget this mad scheme of yours. It is insane, the Hokage will have your head for this.." warned Iruka sternly, as Mizuki narrowed his eyes at him.

"So you do hate the boy, after all. Don't you, Iruka?" asked Mizuki smartly, and when his friend's eyes shifted to the ground Mizuki just got a wonderful idea.

"I...can't forgive it...for killing my parents" said Iruka remorsefully, as his fists clenched tightly.

_"What is happening? When did I kill Iruka-sensei's parents? I never even met them in my whole life...I just pull pranks, but I never harm people!"_ thought Naruto worriedly, something was definitely wrong here.

He had a real bad feeling now, he didn't know why but he was not very eager to hear this conversation any longer...however his curiosity got the better of him.

"Come on, Iruka the boy only contains the Nine Tailed Fox: He is just a vessel...isn't that what the Hokage said? And isn't that what you used to tell me?" asked Mizuki with a small smirk on his face, as a furious look appeared on his friend's face.

"Don't utter that demon's name, my entire life was ruined due to it. His very presence reminds me of the pain the beast made me go through..." said Iruka furiously,

Naruto freezed in shock and terror as a cold chill ran across his entire body. He suddenly felt as if he was hit by a thousand explosions, his mind had gone numb, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe.

_He couldn't believe this!_

The Nine Tailed Fox, the beast that destroyed the village years ago was sealed in him? Just how was this possible?

However realization dawned upon him as he remembered all the cold stares he received during his entire life, the whispering among people...he never understood why they were so scared of him.

And now he knew why.

_"Look, it's that boy..."_

_"Stay away from him!'_

_"Tch, why do we have to bear with this monster?"_

_"The Yondaime (Fourth) should have killed him that night"_

So, this was the reason everyone in the village disliked him. A fucking monster was sealed inside him by the man whom he considered his idol. What right did the man have to do such a thing to him? Why him, and not somebody else? Did his parents agree with such a cruelty or were they forced to obey the Fourth Hokage?

A sea of anger burned inside of him, his entire life he had wondered why he was discriminated by his own villagers and now he knew why.

_"So, the fools consider me the Kyuubi? Damn it, I'm a human not some stupid fox!''_ screamed Naruto angrily inside his mind,

He was hurt, No...he was devastated. Was he not a citizen of Konoha too? What right did these bastards have to treat him like dirt? It was not his choice to get a demon sealed inside of him...and yet,

"Then let me help you as your best friend..." said Mizuki cunningly, as a curious look appeared in his friend's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I want the same thing as you, I want the demon boy to suffer for all he has done to us. The Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage should have killed the beast along with the boy, but now we have to suffer for his mistakes. I hate the boy too, let us work together to rid this pain from our lives..." said Mizuki comfortingly,

"Even if I want him to die, I can't lay a finger on him...Hiruzen-sama protects him like his own grandson!" said Iruka frustratedly,

"While that may be true, if Naruto steals the Forbidden Scroll and attacks us...then we will be within our rights to defend ourselves. Even if we kill the boy...it will be considered as an accident, and even if the Hokage decides to take action against us our comrades and people of Konoha would oppose his decision. Nobody likes the boy, and we will be considered as heroes for killing the 'demon brat' and saving the Forbidden Scroll from falling into enemy hands" explained Mizuki briefly,

His heart shattered into a million pieces when he heard those words of betrayal. So, Mizuki too hated him just like everyone else.

Everything was a **fucking lie!**

He watched painfully as Iruka shook his hand with Mizuki, both of his 'teachers' planned to silence him tonight.

"So this is my reward? No matter what I do, they shall always consider me the Nine Tails." said Naruto bitterly, as his fists clenched tightly to the point blood started to leak out of them.

Rage burned inside his body, ignoring him and hating him was so bad and now they even wanted to kill him.

_"Like hell, I would let that happen. I shall quickly inform Jiji, he will help me"_ thought Naruto worriedly, Hiruzen was the only man who had protected him his entire life, he had given him a home and showed him kindness.

But before he could rush towards Hiruzen to ask for help, another possibility arose in his mind that halted him from moving.

What if Hiruzen hated him too? What if he was the same as Mizuki, was he pretending to be his friend too in order to kill him?

Despite his heart shouting at him to ask the old man for help, his rational mind was unwilling to let this possibility slide and firmly wanted him to accept it.

He couldn't trust anyone, not after such a betrayal.

The hopes in his heart were now destroyed, there was no point in seeking the acknowledgement from people who hated him.

"But what will I live for, what shall I fight for?" thought Naruto silently, he needed a purpose to rise again.

His young mind tried to search for an answer, but even after thinking for many minutes he only came upon one answer.

_"From now on I will fight for myself, I'll become stronger...more stronger and one day I shall accomplish my dream!"_ thought Naruto seriously, determination burned brightly inside his eyes.

**Never trusting anyone and fighting for his own self interests- that would be his ninja way.**

And he would not be showing mercy to anyone who tried to harm him, he had enough of this. No longer he would be suppressed, if those bastards wanted a war...he shall give them a war.

With such thoughts in mind, Naruto Uzumaki made a decision that would change his entire life.

* * *

(Few Hours Later: Inside Konoha's Forest)

Iruka nervously walked through the forest, his eyes were constantly observing his surroundings for any kind of attack...but after looking around for a few more moments, he didn't find any.

Mizuki had asked him to meet him near Sector 4 of the forest, that was the place where he had called Naruto.

And that would be the place where the demon would meet his end.

A small part of his heart did feel ashamed for his decision to kill a boy, but a more stronger voice told him that this was the thing that stole his parents away from him, destroyed his entire life.

_"Today you die Kyuubi, it is unfortunate that Naruto has to die too...but I'll make it quick in order to show the boy mercy"_ thought Iruka seriously,

Iruka knew how horrible Naruto's life was, there was no greater pain than being ignored by everyone...when no one acknowledges your existence. He had been there, and he knew how painful it was...and Naruto had suffered worse than him,

By doing this, he would free the boy from the Kyuubi's evil clutches and relieve him from his misery.

A few more minutes passed as he reached his destination, he looked around for any signs of Naruto or Mizuki...however he was shocked when he found his friend unconscious and tied up to a tree.

He rushed towards Mizuki and quickly stepped beside him, there were no signs of struggle or any kind of injuries on his body.

A cold chill ran down Iruka's entire body, did the Hokage find out about them? This was bad, really bad...

He shook his friend again and again for a few more times until his eyes slowly started to open,

"Oi, Mizuki...are you alright? What the hell happened?" asked Iruka hurriedly, Mizuki muttered something tiredly but his words were not properly heard by Iruka.

"What the hell are you saying?" asked Iruka loudly, as he tapped Mizuki's face a few more times as his friend muttered something again.

"Are you alright, man?"

_"Never better"_

Iruka's eyes widened in shock when he heard _his_ voice, and before his mind could even process this shock numerous ninja wires rose from the ground beneath him and entangled themselves around his entire body.

He tried to get free, but a painful shock ran across his entire body as he screamed in pain.

The man simply collapsed on the bark of the tree beside Mizuki, as both the men saw Naruto standing in front of them and the look in the boy's eyes terrified them to the core.

"I've been waiting for you" said Naruto calmly, it was as if the boy was perfectly aware of what he was doing.

"He trapped me, the Scroll he gave me had smoke bombs filled with sleeping gas. I was down before I could get a chance to kill him..." said Mizuki tiredly, his vision was still hazy and his entire body felt numb.

Iruka was astonished by hearing this, never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Naruto to be capable of such a feat.

But then he remembered this boy had evaded Anbu patrols in the past, and was one of the best pranksters of Konoha. Stealth was the only thing the boy was good at.

He stared in the boy's cereluen blue eyes, there was a strange aura around the boy...it was something he had never felt before.

"What are you doing, Naruto? Release us, at once!" demanded Iruka authoritatively, as Naruto chuckled loudly.

"Oh, don't worry Iruka-_sensei_...Mizuki-sensei's teaching me a little game. See he assured me, that you would be here to pass me in the graduation exam and give me the headband" said Naruto _innocently_, and a small smirk came on his face as Iruka gave him the most innocent look he could muster.

"Of course, you captured two chunin by yourself. This is something no genin has ever done, you have far exceeded the standards of the academy test...You pass, now release me so that I could give you your headband" lied Iruka smartly,

The man became a little tensed when Naruto took out a sharp, shining kunai from his pouch and looked at him with a predatory grin on his face.

"Ah, but that wouldn't be too much fun...wouldn't it, Mizuki?" asked Naruto coldly, and the murderous look in the boy's eyes shocked Iruka to the core.

"You fool, he knows the truth. How can you fall so foolishly in his trap!" accused Mizuki angrily, as a furious look appeared in Iruka's face.

"You are one to talk, you got yourself trapped by a fucking boy! Damn it" cursed Iruka furiously, as Naruto twirled the kunai between his fingers.

"My my, don't be so angry _Sensei_. And don't try to struggle, you do know that the ninja wire around your body is slowly draining up your chakra?" asked Naruto bemusedly, as Iruka shot him a cold glare.

"Does the Hokage knows that you are here?" asked Mizuki weakly, he cursed his luck again as he couldn't even see the boy properly. Most of his chakra had been drained up within minutes.

"He's the reason I'm here...Nah, I'm the reason I'm here" said Naruto mischievously, as Iruka became impatient.

"What do you want, Naruto?" asked Iruka sternly, as the boy came forward and gave him a light pat on his head.

"I want the same thing you want, _Sensei_. You know, go back in the past, fix some shit and get a few lost loved ones back.." said Naruto suggestively, and the murderous look that appeared in Iruka's eyes satisfied him immensely as the man struggled a lot more.

"Everyone I lost is because of you, **Kyuubi**. You murdered my parents, you bastard!" yelled Iruka angrily, as Mizuki also started struggling.

"Justifiably"

Mizuki got a real bad feeling when he heard that answer from Naruto, something had really changed inside the boy tonight. He noticed Iruka glaring at the boy, blood had started leaking from many areas of his body as he was struggling more and more to get free.

Ninja wires were a special type of weapon that prevented a ninja from using his chakra, not only that they also prevented any type of movement of the hands or legs.

Mizuki knew this fact very well as these were his wires that Naruto had used to bind him and Iruka. Even if he hated the boy, he had to commend him for his strategy.

Luring him closer with the intent of handing over the Forbidden Scroll, and in that moment of victory Mizuki lost sense of his surroundings and gave the boy a lethal opportunity. He clearly remembered how the boy quickly jumped away when Mizuki's hands opened the scroll.

_"That little bastard never stole the Forbidden Scroll in the first place, and replaced it with a fake Scroll filled with smoke bombs armed with sleeping gas. He was toying with us,"_ thought Mizuki bitterly,

Naruto etched closer to Iruka so he could look the man straight in his eyes, he wanted him to suffer just as he had made him suffer during his time at the academy. He clearly remembered how Iruka used to purposefully ignore him whenever he asked a question, and shot him cold glares every time.

"Either way I did it, I tore them apart...I liked the sounds they made, their screams satisfied my ears because I knew they deserved it, like you" said Naruto darkly, his voice full of hatred and pure anger.

"Hiruzen-sama was too good for you...he should have killed a monster like you years ago" said Mizuki murderously, as Naruto laughed a little more.

"I used to think that. You know, that I had to be better to return his kindness...and maybe by improving myself people would accept me. Everyday I resisted the urge to kill people like you..." said Naruto coldly,

"So, what did you do? You don't have any balls to do such a thing, dead last!" said Iruka arrogantly, as a very sweet smile came on Naruto's face.

Mizuki tensed when Naruto took out another sharp kunai from his pouch, and now two of his hands were equipped with weapons that could end their lives.

"Doesn't matter, the point is that I was conflicted. But right now, in this _very very_ moment...I'm **crystal** clear." said Naruto murderously, as he placed each of his kunai at Iruka and Mizuki's throats.

"You are a monster!" cursed Iruka venomously, as a small smirk came on Naruto's face.

**"You're right..."**

_SLASH_

Fountains of blood erupted as Naruto's kunai cleanly sliced his former two teacher's throats. He was astonished as the weapon easily sliced the skin of his enemy.

A part of him wanted to puke badly as he saw the life fade away from both the men's eyes, but another part of him strongly wanted him to watch as he got his justice.

_Thud_

Both the bodies collapsed on the ground, blood leaked like a river from their throats quickly drenching their clothes and ground around them with it. Their eyes were wide open, and a shocked expression was still seen in them.

Naruto wiped the blood on his kunai on Mizuki's flak jacket, and slowly sheathed the weapons back in his pouch.

So, this was how it felt when you killed your enemy. Strangely he felt no remorse, or any pity for his deceased teachers. They _deserved_ it.

He had put faith in them, and they had betrayed him on every turn. They even conspired to kill him, and he had acted in self defense.

Naruto quickly looked around for any witnesses but there was not a single person in the dark forest. It was midnight and this was one of the most isolated areas of the forest, where nobody ever came.

He quickly wrapped the bodies in a cloth that he found from Mizuki's bag, it seemed the man had plans to run away from the village as he had made all the preparations.

"Too bad..." said Naruto cunningly, as he sprinkled an entire bottle of oil on the bodies.

He still felt a little ashamed for stealing the oil from Tecuhi's kitchen, but it had to be done. His life was on the line, and he could not afford any mistakes.

The small flame which ignited on the matchstick resting on his fingers showed the fire burning inside his heart, and his will to survive as he casted one last glance to his first fallen enemies.

"Never again will I fall to your lies and treachery. From this day, I shall fight for myself.."

A small tear slipped from his eyes as he threw the matchstick on the bodies. Even if he had got his justice, he felt a hole in his heart.

But he steeled his resolve as the bright red flames started burning the bodies, as he realized just who he was.

**Naruto Uzumkai was a survivor!**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Like it? R&R**

**This will be strictly NarutoXAnko pairing.**


End file.
